


The Care and Maintenance of a Daichi

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, SASO 2016, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making sure Karasuno's captain takes care of himself is something of an art form.  After three years, Suga's become something of an expert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care and Maintenance of a Daichi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prillalar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/gifts).



> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Bonus Round 3. The prompt was:
>
>> **Package:** plastic shopping bag with one small item in the bottom  
>  **From:** Daichi  
>  **To:** Suga  
>  **Note:** Next time, pay me back!

He found the bag sitting in the bottom of his locker one afternoon. The first time something had appeared in his locker without his knowledge, he had been startled, but it had happened enough times since then that now he didn't even need to look at the note to know who it was from.

He looked anyway.

> **To:** Suga  
>  **From:** Daichi  
>  Next time, pay me back!

Suga smiled as he took out the plastic bag under the note; its contents rattled just as he had expected. He unwrapped the plastic and took out the small bottle of painkillers inside. Daichi had brought them just in time; he had emptied the old bottle earlier that morning.

He tucked Daichi's note into his pocket. Daichi always complained about Suga forgetting to give him money for first aid supplies, but they both knew that Daichi was the one to use most of them. Suga would never admit it to anyone, but there was a reason he thought of the little box he always carried as his "Daichi Maintenance Kit." He had slowly tailored the contents over the past three years until it had everything he needed to care for his captain—painkillers for when Daichi gave himself a headache worrying, cough drops for when he lost his voice after too many hours spent running practice, tape for when he jammed a finger on the ball, or when one of his players did, and tucked at the very bottom during exam weeks, a couple of packages of instant ramen for when Daichi was too busy to remember to eat.

After checking one last time that everything was in order, he went down to the gym for practice.

He could tell the moment that he walked in that Daichi was nursing another headache. It was subtle, but he had spent enough hours studying his boyfriend to pick up on the way his jaw was clenched, or the way he flinched slightly at Hinata's shout.

He walked across the gym, already opening his bag as he kissed Daichi on the cheek and whispered "headache?" The way Daichi looked at him expectantly told him his suspicion was correct, and he took out the bottle Daichi had left in his locker earlier.

Perhaps it would have been easier for Daichi to keep the bottle himself, since he was usually the one using it, but then Suga couldn't have kissed him tenderly on the temple as he pressed a couple of pills into his hand.

The care and maintenance of a Daichi was an art form, and Suga was Karasuno's resident expert.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kiyala](http://kiyala.dreamwidth.org/) wrote a lovely fic retelling this from Daichi's perspective [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/16335.html?thread=7700431#cmt7700431).
> 
> As always, comments and feedback welcome and appreciated.


End file.
